Chicles
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: "¿Por que te gusta comer chicle, Frank?" preguntó Brittany, Frank sonrió por esa pregunta, seguro nadie se imaginaba la verdadera razón de su manía. Frank Longbottom II&Alice Longbottom, Family Way


_**Discliminer**: El Potterverso, es decir, La IDEA en si es de Rowling, pero Frankie Harry Longbottom..._

_**Frank II:** QUE NO ME LLAMES FRANKIE._

_Bueh, Frank Harry Longbottom, Brittany Helena Dursley y Alice Hannah Longbottom o Liz..._

_**Alice II:** QUE NO ME LLAMES LIZ._

_¡CALLENSE LOS DOS, JODER! Bueno, Frank II, Brittany y Alice II son de mi propiedad de mi fic We Could Be Heroes, si quieren leerlo, vayan a mi perfil -Smile-_

_y ustedes van a enamorarse de Franki...Frank, yo lo sé, yo lo hize y soy su creadora (?)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chicles<strong>

―Frank ¿Por qué comes tanto chicle? ―Le pregunto Brittany un día cuando salieron en sus paseos de Hogsmeade y Frank se había llevado dos bolsas grandes de chicle, Frank le miro, como pensando la respuesta. Finalmente contesto.

―Hm, la verdad no se―

―Pedazo de Ravenclaw tenemos aquí―Se burló Lily comiendo una rana de chocolate― ¿Cómo no sabes?

― ¿Cómo sabemos la razón de que Hugo ame el pollo frito? Pues a mí me gusta el chicle porque si, punto―Dijo riéndose, la verdad, si sabía la razón de que se le hubiera pegado comer tanto chicle, pero era un secreto de familia.

_Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando aún no le molestaba que le llamaran Frankie y andaba por los cuatro años en una visita a sus abuelos, ya conocía las caras de los medimagos de memoria y sabía que ellos le conocían también, andaban ambos de las manos de su padre y susurraron un "Hola", sus abuelos voltearon a mirar, aunque ni Frankie ni Liz sabían si realmente les estaban mirando._

―_Somos…sus nietos―Dijo Liz algo temerosa, no hubo respuesta. _

_Nunca la había._

_El primer Frank Longbottom miraba al horizonte, ignorando totalmente que su nieta le estaba jalando insistente de la bata blanca susurrando un "Abuelito" que él no escuchaba, Alice estaba mirando al techo con expresión ausente, Frankie se acercó a verle, con la mirada atenta de Neville por si ocurría algo._

―_Frankie, ten cuidado―Pidió Neville―Ya sabes que tu abuela a veces no reacciona bien…_

_Frankie asintió y se sentó en la silla entre las dos camas y de repente, los doctores convocaron a Neville para que les ayudara en los estudios para algunas personas que compartían dos cabezas, Neville pidió que se portaran bien y ambos asintieron._

― _¿Y ahora qué hacemos?__―Pregunto Liz a su hermano._

―_Papá me dio un poco de dinero ¿Tienes hambre?__―_

―_si―_

― _¿Comemos en la Cafetería? Luego volvemos, no nos tardaremos mucho, no quiero escuchar las historias del señor Lockhart―_

_Liz asintió y fue detrás de su hermano a almorzar, no era mucho, unos pastelitos rellenitos de queso y jugo de calabaza, pero de todas maneras cuando volvieran, Hannah les haría más comida de la que podrían comer, cuando volvían a la habitación, aun comiendo sus pastelitos, habían muchos medi-magos en la habitación de sus abuelos y un Neville agitado con todo._

― _¡Frank! ¡Alice!__―Dijo cargando a la más pequeña_

― _¡Papá! Lo siento, pero teníamos hambre entonces fuimos a la Cafetería, no sabíamos que ibas a volver tan pronto―_

_Neville negó con la cabeza y explico que a su abuela le estaban dando los ataques de ira que tenía, esos ataques que hacían que atacara a cualquiera que estuviera en frente menos a Frank I, que hasta él había sufrido esos ataques, Liz desde el hombro de Neville estaba viendo la escena y pese a tener tres años, le parecía…triste. _

_Y a Frank también. Cuando los medimagos le dejaron entrar, Frankie se soltó de la mano de Neville y le puso el pastelito en la cara a Alice._

―… _¿Quieres?__―Pregunto. _

_Alice miro al niño y ambos ojos se cruzaron, los del brillo infantil de Frank II y los ojos sin vida de ella, le dio un mordisquito no muy grande al pastelito y una leve sonrisa cruzo por su rostro mientras al niño –quien no sabía quién era- le acariciaba suavemente el pelo, despeinándole. _

_Frankie iba a donde su padre, pero antes de darse cuenta, su abuela le estaba tomando del hombro._

― _¿Lo quieres?__―Pregunto con el pastelito―Te lo puedo dar si quieres._

_La anciana negó con la cabeza y tras buscar en un cajón cerca de su cama, se los puso en la mano._

_Chicles._

_Mejor dicho, dos chicles._

_Luego, Alice señalo a su nieta, la cual estaba aún en brazos de un sorprendido Neville._

―_Ah ¿Qué comparta? Vale ―Dijo el niño mientras su abuela dejaba de oírlo y se iba a su cama y él iba derechito a donde su padre._

―_Frankie, da las gracias―_

― _¿Eh? Ah, si ¡Gracias Abuela!__―Dijo mientras mascaba el chicle y le daba uno a su hermana mientras hacía una bomba con el chicle._

_Neville simplemente sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a su hijo._

_Sabía perfectamente que esa tradición de darles chicles a ambos iba para rato._

Frankie no hacía más que sonreír al recordarlo mientras hacia una bomba de chicle de sabor hierbabuena.


End file.
